


I don’t know how to stop

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [16]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	I don’t know how to stop

I don’t know how to stop  
It’s crazy, but so what?  
I know it’s what you want  
So give it up and don’t be scared of  
How good it feels  
(с) Halestorm — Don’t know how to stop

У Руди просто сносит крышу иногда. Вот. Самое простое объяснение, иначе и быть не может. Штефан не хочет думать, какого черта иначе здесь творится.

Штефан возвращается в свою квартиру и упирается нецензурно-изумленным взглядом в развалившегося посреди его гостиной Рудольфа. Вернее, в то, что от него осталось (не то чтобы так уж много). На стоящую возле болезной головы полупустую бутылку (которая, конечно же, «наполовину полная, придурок ты пессимистичный»), закинутые на кресло ботинки, на разбросанные по всей комнате шмотки — неизвестно чьи, учитывая, что Руди почти что целомудренно одет. Хотя, кажется, висящие на комоде джинсы ужасно похожи на те, которые сейчас болтаются в районе коленей пьяного вхлам оболтуса.

В целом, картина до ужаса милейшая — пьяный вдрызг друг валяется в его, Штефана, квартире, с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, поддерживает уровень алкоголя в крови и, у Раца серьезно нет никаких других этому действу объяснений, дрочит?

Штефан приваливается плечом к излюбленному косяку двери и ослабляет удавку платка. Он не успел включить свет или хотя бы скинуть пальто, поэтому его бросает в жар — отопление в доме все-таки хорошее, и нет, он ни за что не признается, что его настолько вдохновила увиденная картина. Ладно бы картина! Картины хотя бы не стонут в голос, срываясь с низких, хриплых вздохов на протяжные, не до конца заглушаемые прикушенной губой звуки. Будь Штефан лет на десять помоложе, его щеки уже алели бы пунцовым светом, светили бы в ночи, он был бы чертовым супергероем с мерцающей от смущения кожей. Но в тридцать с хвостиком это как-то несолидно.

А солидно пить и дрочить в квартире лучшего друга?

Ехидный голосок в голове Штефана нашептывает не самые вдохновляющие ответы.

Самое дурацкое — он вообще не представляет, что ему делать. Рудольф, судя по тому, что он не пытается остановиться, Штефана не замечает в упор, и этим можно воспользоваться: смыться из квартиры, переждать пятнадцать минут (как будто пьяному мальчишке может потребоваться больше), покурить, успокоить свое бешеное дыхание, проветрить голову и максимально шумно зайти снова. И сделать вид, что ничего не было.

Но ведь было. Весь этот редкостный сюр, словно сцена из порнофильма, где все начинается с крупного плана, а заканчивается моралью о том, как грустно быть одиноким в любви. И да, эпизод, в котором второй участник процесса присоединяется чуть позже — классика. В порнофильмах Штефан знает толк.

Но совершенно не может оторвать взгляда от Рудольфа, на лицо которого налипла отросшая челка, а задравшаяся футболка так провокационно демонстрирует все достоинства этого скелета, что впору начать шутить про передергивающих мертвецов — сиквел к давно забытому сериалу, с куда более высоким рейтингом. Вот только у Штефана начисто пересыхает в горле, и он очень хорошо осознает свою искреннюю заинтересованность в том, чтобы досмотреть шоу до конца.

Долго ждать не приходится — Рудольф пьян, мышцы болезненно напряжены, и если уж он на чем-то все-таки концентрируется в таком состоянии, то старается на славу. И достигает желаемой цели. По крайней мере — здесь и сейчас. Еще с минуту он неловко, расслабленно, но словно не желая останавливаться, поглаживает себя ладонью, тяжело выдыхает и обмякает, не обращает внимания даже на упавшую с кресла ногу. Ему должно быть крайне неудобно, но кого и когда это волновало? Разве что, Штефана, который по-прежнему стоит, подпирая своим плечом весь дом не иначе, и дышит так тяжело и мелко, словно это не у Руди вся футболка в белесых каплях.

— Ты присоединишься уже или так и будешь изображать Атланта? — хриплым, изрядно севшим, но очень ехидным голосом спрашивает Рудольф и слегка поворачивает голову, пытаясь выцепить Штефана из общей картины мира мутным взглядом.

И Штефану не остается ничего, кроме как ответить ровно в том же духе:

— А ты так и будешь пачкать мой ковер или соберешь волю в кулак и дотащишь свою тощую задницу до кровати?

Руди пьяно хихикает.

— Какие мы нежные! Что, возраст уже не тот, чтобы трахаться с кем попало на холодном полу? — ерничает.

Но кое-какие усилия все-таки прилагает, пытается встать и даже для вида подтягивает джинсы, хоть и не застегивает, конечно же. Да и зачем? В ближайший час штаны ему явно не потребуются.

Штефан, наконец, чувствует, что все встало на свои места: вот они, два идиота, которые препираются до изжоги, хотя низ живота сводит так, что и стоять-то больно. Но нет, они настырные, пока не поупражняются в остроумии и умении подъебать ближнего своего, не смогут спокойно подойти друг к другу и заменить весь словесный яд на несколько простых прикосновений.

Они заменяют одну зависимость другой, упорно делая вид, что так все и должно быть. Соблюдают правила игры, которая по-хорошему должна была бы спасти их от сумасшествия. Вот только они сошли с ума уже достаточно давно, чтобы успеть об этом забыть.

Они с упоением трахаются, а на утро обязательно перекинутся еще парочкой язвительных реплик, и, может быть, повторят вечером, если Рудольф снова утащит штефановские ключи от квартиры.

Они не могут остановиться. Да и, есть ли смысл?


End file.
